So Cliche
by iloveeugiene
Summary: He closed his eyes and I saw his knuckles whitening as they tightened around the gun.I took a step forward, my body reacting to his, my hand reaching. "Finn"


How cliché

I ran.

And I ran.

I could barely feel the wind brushing my cheeks as I sped through the people in my way.

I didn't apologise when I bumped into them but seeing the look of desperation on my face they didn't say anything.

I finally reached his front door it was unlocked and pushed me way through the house my feet aching.

I can't be too late.

I just can't.

I refused to lose him.

I opened the door to his room.

My heart lurched up to my chest when I saw his face.

His empty eyes met mine and I felt an enormous pain in my chest.

"No." I whispered but in the deafening silence in the room I could have screamed it.

He closed his eyes and I saw his knuckles whitening as they tightened around the gun.

Tears streamed from my eyes and Finn whispered "Everything _I_ do." His voice broke. "Hurts _you_"

I took a step forward, my body reacting to his, my hand reaching. "Finn" I savoured the word as it fell deliciously from my mouth.

He gazed at me, seeing me but not knowing I was there. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean to."

He cocked the gun, raised his gun to his head and sobbed. "I love you."

I snatched my knife out my pocket taking the cover off quickly before he could react; I held it up against my throat.

His eyes blinked seeing me properly now, letting the tears escape.

"Don't pull the trigger or you'll kill us both, Finn. I won't be left alone again." I whispered.

His eyes searching me trying to tell if I was bluffing.

He blinked harder like he was trying to shake away a bad dream, looked at his gun and dropped it glaring at it in disgust.

My hands dropped the knife and I hurled myself at him needing to feel him living, warm instead of picturing him cold and dead, as he cried cupping my face in his hands.

"You're here. You really are. Aren't you?" His eyes flashed in anger and confusion.

I nodded not wanting to lose him again.

"You're not in my head. You're here." His hands tightened around my face, nails digging into me but I could care less.

All I knew was that he was here, holding me.

I whimpered in relief. I felt his torso shake, his hands shake then finally his lips shake as they found and pressed up against mine desperately, kissing me with a deep hunger I found myself matching.

I moaned and his body growled in response, his need and mine moulding together, we kissed deeper hands roaming each other's hair and faces. I lightly tugged his hair, _he_ moaned this time kissing me.

We stopped needing to separate for breath we pressed our foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes, the passion and desperation in them took my breath away.

I licked my bottom lip and almost broke into a fresh peal of tears when I tasted the saltiness of one of his tears.

I pulled him to the sofa in the corner of his room where we had our first kiss and I looked at it fondly remembering everything we had gone through.

From the happy times, to the heart breaking times, to the times where we had no idea what was going on, to now.

_The first day we met. The way he made me and half of the school feel when he smiled at you. _

_How he didn't push me away from the crowd or ignore me like everyone else did. _

_How he would tell me that my *POWERFUL* personality, just made me make a room more interesting instead of normal and boring._

_Our first kiss and how perfect it was. How he had waited because of the trust issues I had. _

_The way he pulled away to tell me that it was his first kiss too and that he couldn't have imagined how it had really felt._

_The way he made me feel like nothing was wrong as long as we had each other. _

_The first date how the cheesiness of the yawning arm move made me laugh halfway through an 15 action film that turned out to be a PG animation that we both laughed our way out of, and almost getting kicked out of the cinema. _

_How I felt when I saw the most popular girl in school, Quinn, kiss him, not waiting to see if he kissed back knowing from the way everyone talked about it and how they all seemed to enjoy my pain to love watching me cry even when Finn's group of friends, who got to know me hung out with me, not ever talking to him when I was around making me feel guilty until I remembered the way I felt, what I saw. _

_The way my heart ached as it ripped into two when I saw them in my mind replaying it over again and when I saw him and realised how much I loved him every time I saw him after HOURS of trying to forget him, all the effort gone into it to just disappear. _

_How Finn begged me to listen, trying to explain, me not listening as the tears burned my eyes. _

_Him following me home every night trying to get me to hear his words, but my heart blocking them out._

_The burning I felt at the back of my eyes as I held back the tears that let themselves out when I was on my own._

_Trying to get over him and failing._

_Letting my bff's, Kurt and Santana, make me over, putting me on two dates that I enjoyed with great guys that turned out to have huge crushes on Kurt and Santana themselves, letting me feel useful again setting them on dates to get __**them**__ together. _

_I didn't even mind that they set me up with a gay guy (Blaine and Kurt are just too cute together! Plus Santana and Sam even each other out. High maintenance popular biatch and cool chilled out geek(ish)._

_Getting his call, telling me he was going to kill himself. Running here. And now, holding him and him holding me. _

So as we held onto each other desperately I thought.

The popular boy and the strange girl fall in love, as much as I love it.

How cliché.


End file.
